Legendary Saiyan
by FireFiend230
Summary: Reborn in the Dragonball Universe Naruto is raised and trained by the Supreme Kai. Born to the Greatest Warrior race Naruto cements his name in the Universe itself as he trains to become the Strongest fighter in the universe. The only thing standing in his way are evil tyrants, artificial warriors, and even more Saiyans training to be the strongest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Dragonball Z

* * *

"So this it." Floating in the expanse of space or maybe it was the afterlife, Naruto Uzumaki knuckle headed ninja of the leaf, Ex-container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox closed his eyes too tired to do anything else. He had given everything he had in the final fight against Kaguya; the war had been won and his friends safe back home. He could go peacefully knowing he had accomplished what he needed. "Hopefully I can meet Mom and Dad in the afterlife."

Unbeknownst to Naruto as his unconscious body drifted further into the dark expanse he began to change. Bones and muscles grew smaller, old scars shortened as his body shrunk and a brown furry appendage sprouted from his lower back.

Far away on an Unknown Planet in Other World, the Supreme Kai felt an unknown energy signature appear. "Kibito do you feel that Power?"

Kibito loyal assistant to the Supreme Kai focused his senses searching out what this master felt. "The one that suddenly appeared? Yes, I do master, but I don't see how a Power level like that warrants your attention."

"Don't just focus on his Power level Kibito. Feel his life force." The Supreme Kai instructed his assistant. As Kais, they could feel the life energy from all beings in the universe. From the smallest insect to the strongest warrior if they concentrated their senses.

"Life Force? I can feel it fading, but I don't understand Sir. What does that have to do with why it should matter to us?" Kibito asked confused. There were millions of lifeforms died a day in the universe. Why would his master care about this one?

"The age Kibito. Can't you feel it's age? So young yet so strong." The Supreme Kai said still focusing on the strange new life. Standing from his chair, Supreme Kai began gathering his energy for a teleportation. "Kibito we are going to see what this energy is following me."

"B...But master!" Teleporting seconds after the Supreme Kai Kibito appeared beside his master in the vast expanse of space. Staring down at the small black and blonde hair boy drifting through nothingness he frowned. "Master he's a Saiyan. Look at his tail."

Just as shocked as his assistant Supreme Kai reached down and grabbed the brown appendage. It was true, the black hair, the tail, and even the power level felt similar to what the Saiyans had when they were still alive. "How Peculiar. Where did you come from young one?" The strongest Kai asked the child rhetorically. "A power level so high for such a new life. I've only seen this once before Kibito."

Kibito nodded a hardened look crossing his face. Reaching for the boy he hardened his resolve."I remember Supreme Kai. The King made the right choice a boy with that strength could have wreaked incredible amounts of damage upon the Universe. We must do the right thing here as well."

"What! No, Kibito that is not what I meant. What happened years ago was the result of one man's fear. With the right training, this boy could be one of the greatest fighters to live." Picking up the Saiyan child Supreme Kai smiled at the small humanoid alien. So many years of feeling countless lives be snuffed out and lost to the sands of time. Helping one grow would be quite the change. "Kibito let's go we are returning to Planet Kai."

"Master!" Kibito exclaimed aghast. "Supreme Kai Sir, the Sacred World of Kai's is just that sacred. We can't bring a mere mortal there it would be complete sacrilege. This boy while powerful is still not a Kai."

"That may be Kibito, but I feel that one day this young Saiyan will be special."

The Supreme Kai teleported along with Naruto back to the Sacred World Of Kai's. Creating clothes and a crib for the small boy Supreme Kai set Naruto in the crib after dressing him in simple shirt and pants. "Kibito will be here any second and won't give in too quickly about you being here young one."

Placing a hand on Naruto's head, Supreme Kai looked into the young boys' mind. Removing it seconds later Supreme Kai frowned "Naruto that is your name, fitting yet that is all I can see."

Popping into existence Kibito frowned at the sleeping boy. Turning to his master, he stayed silent upon seeing the Supreme Kai in thought.

"Kibito meet Naruto. I know you disagree, but he will be staying with us. When the time comes, we will train him ourselves as well as find another Saiyan to help."

"Master the only Saiyans left work under Frieza and the one on Planet Earth thinks he is a human. You are the Strongest of all Kai's what makes this mortal worth your training. A power level that high as an infant is quite the feat, but that still doesn't justify."

"Silence! He will stay Kibito it is what I wish." Supreme Kai levitated the small crib moving it to sit in the shade underneath one of the trees. "As I said before, one day this child will be special, Why I do not know yet. Now please would you make some tea."

Watching from his crib, Naruto smiled in his mind at the kind stranger who helped him. He didn't know why he was an infant once more but Kaguya last words resonated through his mind. "The war may be over, but I know better than to leave someone of my blood in a world like this." Reaching a hand out he grabbed the shorter light purple stranger. _"She must have sent me to a new world or even universe. Kaguya was crazy enough to do it._

"Oh, you are up Naruto. You may not understand me now little one, but you are quite the special young fellow."

* * *

(4-Years Later)

"Hmm, his power level grew once again." Supreme Kai thought watching as Naruto sparred with Kibito. The once infant Saiyan boy was now an unusually strong five-year-old even for the Saiyan race. Watching as the young boy's power grew with each punch and kick thrown. "The same as every other spar, His power grows with each passing second."

"Come on Kibito stay still no fair." Growling Naruto sped up the speed of his punches beginning to swing wildly at the larger fighter.

"Naruto calm down you're attacks are getting sloppy," Kibito Commanded grabbing both Naruto's hands kneeing the child warrior in the stomach. Gasping Naruto dropped to the floor clutching his ribs. He hadn't even seen Kibito move. "You do this every time, boy."

"I'm sorry Kibito." Naruto apologized once he got his breath back. He didn't mean to lose control like that it just happened. He would be fighting, and then he would get faster and stronger but lose focus. "I can't control it. I don't know why."

"Control it? Control what Naruto?" Supreme Kai asked reaching out to feel Naruto's power level, not finding any irregularities just the slight rise that always accompanied Naruto's spars. "What is he talking about?"

Hesitating to answer Naruto looked away. His ninja mindset not comfortable revealing such weakness even to his allies. "No stop, I'm not a ninja anymore." Looking back at Supreme Kai and Kibito who were both staring expectantly but patiently Naruto sighed. Maybe these two could help him figure it out. They were strong or at least Kibito was he hadn't sparred with Supreme Kai yet. "When I'm fighting I start to feel more powerful and my stength rises but the higher it gets, the more control of myself I lose. It's as the power goes right to my head and all sense flies out the door."

"It seems your mind cannot cope with the amount of strength you have Naruto." Supreme Kai explained. "Mediation will help, go home and shower then come back we will begin today's training early."

Nodding Naruto flew away to the small hut Supreme Kai had created when he was old enough to live by himself. Stripping out of his blue and purple training Gi Naruto entered the small shower. It was weird being an eighteen-year-old man in mind but a child in body. Baths and going to the bathroom since being sent to this world was a complete embarrassment for him.

"Supreme Kai Sir, what do make of this development?" Kibito questioned his master. He had noticed since Naruto training began the Saiyan child grew leaps and bounds in power. "If he keeps this up."

"He might grow to be the strongest fighter in the universe. Even rivaling the beast I sealed so many years ago," Supreme Kai said giving a moment of silence to his fellow Kai's who perished in the fight.

"You really think he could become that powerful Master. No one in millions of years has come close to that monster power." Kibito knew Naruto had potential but for Supreme Kai to compare him to that monster. Eyes widening in terror Kibito turned to where Naruto flew.

"Don't even think those thoughts Kibito!" Supreme Kai snapped glaring at his assistant. "Naruto is kind hearted to a fault. While he may have Saiyan blood and Pride, he could never become what Buu was."

"Right Master."

Closing his eyes, Supreme Kai felt out two distinct energies. "We need to push forward his training. If he has this much potential, then it is our job as his caretakers to help him grow into the great man he is destined to be. Even if we need outside help."

Catching onto what his master was hinting at Kibito shook his head. "I said before the two Saiyans left would be no help. One still doesn't know who he really is and the other works for the evil Frieza. Neither would be a very smart choice to help train young Naruto."

"That is true Kibito, but I never said the Saiyan we would enlist had to be alive."

* * *

L **eave Review with what you think and Pairing choice. No Bulma, Chichi or any other big female character.**


	2. Broken Sword?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or DragonBall Z

* * *

"Naruto are you ready to meet your new teacher?" Supreme Kai asked his young charge floating cross-legged next to the six-year-old. It had been another year of training and the Saiyan boy just like he predicted kept growing stronger. A few more years and Kibito might start having to try in their spars. Glancing at the black haired youngster waiting impatiently beside him Supreme Kai felt for Kibito's energy. He had sent his assistant to the Hell to find the Saiyan warrior he chose to be Naruto's teacher. _"Maybe he could even shine some light on Naruto's amazing power."_

"Yes, sensei." Now Six years old Naruto had grown a few inches, and his hair had grown longer, spiky locks now covering his forehead. Dressed in his usual white training t-shirt and black pants Naruto groaned at how long he had been waiting. He could be training right now to get stronger instead of sitting here doing nothing. "Supreme Kai can't I go train then you come get me when Kibito gets back with whoever he is bringing."

"No Naruto. You train too much as it is, getting stronger is not everything." Supreme Kai lectured flicking Naruto on the head. He had heard that Saiyans were always trying to get stronger, but Naruto took it to a whole other level. The kids day went wake up, eat, train, meditate then train some more before going back to sleep and repeating it the next day. Not much of a life for a child.

"Shows how much you know about Saiyans." A voice said from behind the duo. Spinning on his heels, Naruto felt the energy of his new Sensei before he saw him and was not impressed by the reading he got. Standing next to Kibito was another Saiyan like him, evident by the brown tail wrapped around the older man's waist. Wearing Dark blue and green battle armor and a weird looking device on his right eye with a scar on his cheek, Naruto would have been intimidated by the look if he couldn't feel the man's power.

"Is this the guy who is going to be training me? Naruto asked rudely. Crossing his arms and looking away. "I'm stronger than him, what can he do for me?"

"Naruto show some respect. He doesn't have to teach you." Kibito scolded moving to stand next to the Supreme Kai. "This is."

"I can introduce myself." Snapped the older Saiyan shooting daggers at Kibito. Switching his gaze from the large red skinned person who brought him to this planet to the Saiyan child. Smirking when he saw the boy didn't have a Halo above his head. "So it seems Frieza missed another. I am Bardock boy and don't think that because whoever these two are got me out of Hell to help train you I won't beat you into the ground."

"Yea why don't you try it. You can't be that strong if you died!" Naruto challenged crouching he began channeling his energy. If this weakling thought he could go toe to toe with him, death apparently messed with his head.

Bardock could feel the power radiating off the young boy. Rocks shattered against his armor as the ground around them broke apart. He hadn't felt anything like this since he attempted to stop Frieza from destroying Planet Vegeta. Even as he died the power that bastard had suffocated him. Vanishing he appeared behind Naruto in a burst of speed chopping the boy's neck while he was busy trying to power himself up. _"To think this kid might grow to rival my own son in power."_

"Excuse me, was that really necessary Bardock?" Supreme Kai asked kneeling to wake Naruto up. He didn't expect things to escalate that quickly; Naruto was hot-headed, and he warned Kibito that the Saiyans were not known to have patience, but these two barely lasted a minute in each other's presence before resorting to violence.

"Of course it was." Bardock spat as he saw Naruto beginning to stir. "The brat was powering up to attack me. He is a Saiyan and never would have agreed to train under someone weaker than him. As he should, now that he knows I am superior he will be a lot more welcoming to my teachings."

Waking up from his impromptu nap Naruto groaned rubbing at the throbbing spot on his neck. That Bardock guy had knocked him out in one hit. Growling he looked up at the smirking bastard. It shouldn't have been possible. His power level was higher how had he lost? "I guess you're not as weak as I thought," Naruto said crawling to his feet tail flicking in irritation at being beaten.

"So it seems. Now get ready and come at me with everything you have." Bardock ordered raising his own power in preparation. This boy wasn't like any other Saiyan child, even his own underestimating him would be a mistake.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as he charged Bardock aiming a kick at the dead Saiyan with enough power to take his head off.

If he hadn't flipped back sending his own kick connecting with Naruto's exposed ribs in a loud crack. "You have much to learn kid. When I'm done with you maybe then you can represent the Saiyan race with pride." Bardock said smirking at the writhing boy on the ground. If the boy didn't get that having raw power didn't guarantee victory, he would have fun beating that bad habit out.

* * *

(Hours Later)

"Have you noticed it as well Bardock?" Supreme Kai asked after Naruto went to sleep for the night. Being a Kai and Bardock being dead neither needed to sleep so it gave them time to talk without Naruto overhearing.

Nodding Bardock looked over to where Naruto was sleeping. He had destroyed the boy's little house before training even began stating if the brat couldn't survive outdoors then he wouldn't amount to anything as a warrior. He had been surprised at first when the boy powered up, and that shock lasted throughout the entire day. In each spar or training exercise, he had Naruto do the child's energy kept rising. "You mean his power increasing by the second. Yes, I noticed hard not to when you're on the receiving end."

"Correct I was wondering if you had heard of it or if any other Saiyans had this ability?" Supreme Kai questioned watching his charge sleep. It had been a long day of intense training for the young boy under Bardock's watch, leaving him beaten and bruised. The Supreme Kai had no idea how attached he had grown to the boy until he watched Bardock train him into the ground. Kibito even had to stop him a few times when he tried to step in and stop the exercises.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Bardock admitted staring up at the stars above. There was only one thing that came close. "The only thing I can think of is the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Legendary Super Saiyan?" Supreme Kai asked confused. He had never heard of such a thing before."Explain if you do not mind."

"Every thousand years a Saiyan appears who overcomes the wall which no warrior, no matter how gifted can overcome resulting in a warrior of unparalleled power and speed. A thousand years ago one appeared. He became so strong that eventually, he destroyed himself with his own power. Or so the Legend goes." Grinning at the shell-shocked look on Supreme Kai's face Bardock poked at the fire. Not even the Kai's could comprehend a Saiyans potential. After all, they were the greatest warrior race in the universe.

"Is that what Naruto could be. The Legendary Super Saiyan?" Kibito suggested joining the conversation. The boy certainly had the potential to be the strongest. He may not have seen it as soon as the Supreme Kai did but it was clear as day now. This Saiyan legend certainly shed some light on the mystery of Naruto's strength. A warrior with unlimited power, good thing he was on their side.

"No, he isn't." Bardock denied. While it was a good theory, Naruto didn't match up to the myth quite right. "He can't be the Super Saiyan of legend. If he was none of us could have trained him as we are, his power would have been unmatched and uncontrollable even by you two. Naruto is talented, extremely so but even talent has a peak, my training will help him move past that peak. He may not be the Saiyan out of legends, but when I get through with him, even the Legendary Super Saiyan will think twice about fighting my student."

* * *

(4-years later)

"Bardock hasn't slowed down with the extreme training methods over the years has he," Kibito commented watching as a 10-year old Naruto completed vertical pushups with thousand pound weights balanced on his feet. "If I were anyone else I would be surprised at how well Naruto is still doing. It's been hours."

"Yes, he is growing into quite the young man isn't he." Supreme Kai announced with pride. He knew from the moment he saw Naruto floating as a child that he would grow to be amazing. How much he didn't know but the boy was still young. "It's time."

"Naruto would you please come here for a moment." Supreme Kai called waving for Naruto to follow him.

Flipping to his feet Naruto let the weights drop with a loud thud sinking into the ground. Jogging over to the Supreme Kai slowed down slightly by the weighted long sleeve shirt and pants he was wearing. Bardock had wanted him to be training as much as possible, so Supreme Kai had created weighted clothes for him to wear. Stopping in front of his caretaker Naruto smiled bowing slightly out of respect as he always did. "What is it, Supreme Kai?"

"How is your training under Bardock going Naruto?" The Eastern God King asked lightly making conversation as he led Naruto to the testing site. "He's not pushing you too hard is he?"

"You ask this every day, and the answer is still the same as it was yesterday and the day before that. I like training this hard, Stop being a mother hen." Naruto joked. Supreme Kai was always asking the same thing. He just didn't get how Saiyans bodies worked. The harder he got pushed, the more he got hurt whenever he healed he could feel the power rise in him. Glancing around he noticed they were going through a part of the planet he hadn't been to before. Supreme Kai had forbidden him from coming to this area, and Naruto listened not wanting to disrespect the man he owed so much to. "Hum, Shin where are we going?"

Glancing around he noticed they were going through a part of the planet he hadn't been to before. The Supreme Kai had forbidden him from coming to this area, and Naruto listened not wanting to disrespect the man he owed so much to. "Um, Shin where are we going?"

"Patience little one," Shin said smiling at the use of his name. Naruto didn't use it much as he was too respectful but it was nice when he did.

Blushing Naruto looked away messing with the hem of his shirt. Shin was always doing this, embarrassing him with his nicknames. "I'm ten years old Shin and almost as tall as you. I'm not little anymore."

"Hahaha! That may be so Naruto, but you're still little to me." Shin laughed leading Naruto to a small clearing. Sobering as they reached the relic of his ancestors. "I have told you about this rock before have I not?"

"Yes, of course, the Z-sword. You said it's been here longer than you." Shin had told the story of how every Kai that tried to lift the sword from the stone failed. Only the Grand Kai was said to even be able to nudge it. That was back when he was a little kid and still liked bedtime stories. "But what does that have to do with what we are doing here?"

"I simply want you to remove the sword," Shin explained sitting down in the grass. He may not have been able to lift it or his ancestors, but there was something different about Naruto, so maybe he would be the one to free the sword from its prison.

"What!" Naruto yelled. How could Shin believe he could lift the sword. Him the Supreme Kai and the Kai's before him couldn't do it. How could he? "Supreme Kai you are mistaken. If you couldn't do it how could I? You're way stronger than me."

"Naruto no one has ever had the strength to lift this sword. So yes you may not be as strong as me, but I think lifting the Z-sword isn't about strength. So just try if you would." Shin asked motioning for Naruto to approach the stone. _"This is it. Show us how special you are Naruto."_

Stepping up to the rock Naruto gripped the sword's handle with both hands. _"I don't think it'll do much, but I can try."_ He thought. Pulling on the embedded steel Naruto grunted as his yet to developed muscles strained to move the trapped weapon. Struggling for a few more minutes Naruto released his hold on the hilt of the sword stepping back from the rock. Sweating heavily he sat down to catch his breath. Looking over at the Supreme Kai who he thought looked a little disappointed. "Sorry, Shin but like I said if you couldn't how could I."

"Get on your feet boy!" Bardock commanded entering the clearing attempting to kill Naruto with a death glare. "How dare you, you disrespectful little runt. Who do you think you are. Saiyan blood runs through your veins, and you embarrass our entire race doing things like this."

"Bardock he can't move the sword, Many have tried, and all have failed, do not hold it against him," Shin said glaring back at the dead Saiyan. "This Saiyans can do anything mindset is only hindering Naruto's true potential."

"Quiet! He was holding back and you know it Supreme Kai." Bardock said not looking away from Naruto. He had trained this boy for years. Watched as the Kai raised Saiyan surpassed each benchmark and milestone he set with ease. No matter the challenge whether it was heavier weights or lasting longer in spars against Kibito, Naruto rose to the challenge. Yet here he hides his strength shying away from releasing the sword. Growling he stepped closer to the ungrateful brat.

"Naruto is that true? Are you holding back?" Shin asked Naruto who looked guilty. What if he had actually pulled it out. Would that make him stronger than Shin? What if the Supreme Kai thought he was strong enough and stopped training him. "Naruto answer the question. Were you holding back?"

"Yes," Naruto admitted sadly. "I don't want you to stop my training if we find out I'm stronger than you."

"I already told you Naruto I do not believe that being able to lift the Z-sword is based on strength. You still need more training to reach my level. Now try again and don't hold back." Shin said helping Naruto to his feet. "

"Alright." Hesitantly Naruto stepped up to the sword grabbing the hilt again. Letting loose a tremendous yell he powered up to his absolute maximum watchful of the two sets of eyes on him. "HAAAAAAAA!"

"Pushed back at the burst of power Bardock dug his feet into the ground trying to keep from being blown away. "He was holding this much back."

"HAAAAAA!" Naruto continued to yell powering up higher than he had ever gone before his entire body shaking as energy coursed through him. _"Why won't it move?"_ Gritting his teeth, Naruto flared his energy rising into the sky. If he couldn't lift it on the ground, maybe he could fly away with the damn thing. Anchored down by the trapped weapon Naruto's energy with no place to go exploded underneath him showering the clearing in dust and rubble. "Come ONNNN!"

"Supreme Kai what's going on? I felt Naruto's power spike." Kibito shouted appearing in the clearing immediately covering his eyes as dirt blinded him. Gasping as he saw the destruction was coming from Naruto. "He shouldn't have this much power and it's still rising!"

"Yes! Yes! Show them Naruto, show them the power of a Saiyan!" Bardock egged the screaming boy on.

"AAAHHH! JUST MOVE!"

"Wait Naruto don't!" Shin yelled as Naruto focused all his energy on the rock around the sword.

"Oh, crap!" Standing in a hole ten yards wide Naruto rubbed the back of his head holding the hilt of the Z-Sword. Only the hilt as the rest of the sword sat in pieces on the ground courtesy of his blast attack. "Guess I went a little too far."

"You broke it," Shin whispered staring at the shattered bits of metal at Naruto's feet. Thousands of years of not being moved even by the strongest of the Kai's and a mortal child breaks the famed Z-sword. "How?"

"Ha! Do you see now Kai, the unrivaled power of the Saiyan race, Good job Naruto." Bardock praised laughing at the destruction of the Kai's sacred Z-sword. _"The boy may be of Saiyan blood but still his power is surprising ."_ Bardock thought. Kicking around the shards of metal Bardock didn't hear Kibito scolding him for such disrespect to a Kai artifact. The power Naruto put out was unbelievable for a person his age. _"It was higher than even Frieza's. Could he be?"_

"Naruto how did you do this?" Shin asked picking up the pieces of the broken Z-sword. "The sword was supposed to be the strongest weapon in the universe, and you broke it."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Naruto handed the hilt to Shin not looking at the Supreme Kai. He knew something like this was going to happen; he still had trouble keeping a lid on his power. Why couldn't Bardock leave well enough alone? Now he had lost control and destroyed the Kai's sacred sword.

"What's with the long face young man?" A new voice asked from behind Naruto. Sitting cross-legged on the ground in traditional light blue and black Kai clothing was a short wrinkly old light purple Kai. "You freed me from my prison now is a time to rejoice."

"What do mean freed you? Who are you old man?" Naruto questioned helping Shin pick up the pieces of the Z-Sword. "I just destroyed a sacred Kai artifact I don't have time for games."

"Games? How the young have changed over the years. In my time people knew to respect their elders." The purple skinned Kai said snapping his fingers sending the remnants of the Z-sword flying away. "Now that I don't have to look at my prison anymore would someone like to explain why there is a mortal on the planet of kai's?"

"Um.. and you are ?" Shin asked shocked that another person was on the planet of Kai's. Kibito next to him still gaped like a fish. "Kibito close your mouth."

"Me, I'm y'know, I am your predecessor. The Supreme Kai from fifteen generations ago."

"Fif...Fifteen Generations previous." Shin couldn't believe it. A Kai that old was sure to be strong. How had he gotten stuck in the Z-Sword, Did this mean the legends revolving around the Sacred sword were false. Just a made up story by one of his long forgotten brethren. "How?"

"How did I, Supreme Kai the most powerful Kai of all get stuck in a Sword? Well you see long ago there was this terribly strong bad guy, and he sealed me up in the sword. I'm sure he was all nervous by how fearsome I am, y'know so he did it." Older Supreme Kai explained stretching out his back. Oh, how it felt so good to be free once more.

"He doesn't look that strong, does he Bardock?" Naruto could read the Older Kai's power level, and it wasn't very high. Why would someone see this guy as a fearsome foe worthy of being trapped instead of beaten?

"Do not be a fool Naruto, he is still a Kai and is not to be trifled with," Bardock said leaving the clearing. He had no want to know more about this new Kai. The training exercises he had Naruto doing were no longer going to help his student. _"Guess it's time to amp them up some more._ Especially _with this new power of his."_

"Whatever, I'm going to test him and see if his Bite matches his bark." Naruto formed a small Ki ball in the palm of his hand. He hadn't been able to get much pranking in since he started his training. He may no longer need the attention he craved back in Konoha since Shin had taken him in but he still loved his jokes. _"Let's see if you can dodge this old guy?"_ Smirking like a true villain, Naruto shot the ball of energy directly towards the Old Supreme Kai's face. Exploding upon impact, the small blast sent Old Kai flying back landing on his back face burnt slightly. "Guess you are all talk Old Guy."

"Naruto! I'm so sorry honorable forefather. Very sorry, he's not usually like that." Shin apologized profusely helping the Elder Kai to his feet hoping his predecessor wouldn't take any drastic action against Naruto.

"What is wrong with you. I wasn't sealed because of my power level. I meant my ability was what the bad guy feared. Besides who just attacks someone like that y'know." Elder Kai complained getting back to his feet healing his face.

"What is this secret ability then?" Naruto was curious admittedly. An ability that was so powerful the Kai had to be sealed away. What could it be? The power to transform like his ape form. Raise his power to infinite levels or maybe it was the ability to revive the dead that's a dangerous one.

"Why should I tell you. After all, you did just attack me for no reason." Elder Kai taunted turning his back to Naruto. If what he saw was true the boy had quite the temper and if provoked would attack again. He was sure the younger Supreme Kai would step in before things got out of hand but he was curious as to how strong this mortal was to be allowed on the planet of Kai's. Was the Supreme Kai of this time training a warrior to combat the evils they could not? The child's Power level, when pushed, was astonishing for someone so young, so it was a possibility?

"What! Tell me or I'll make you old man!" Naruto threatened hot headed as usual. Charging up another energy blast Naruto glared at the old Kai. He may be in a new universe and had a new body, but he was still the same ninja as always. And no one toyed with Naruto Uzumaki! "That wasn't a attack. This is an attack!"

"Naruto stop! Do not attack the honorable forefather again. If he doesn't want to tell us about his ability, then he doesn't have to." Shin commanded stepping in front of Naruto dis approvement written on his face. "Obviously you are training too much with Bardock if you go around attacking people for no reason. We will have to cut down the hours you train.

Dropping his energy immediately Naruto clapped his hands together bowing horrified at the idea of his training time being shortened. As a ninja, he had always wanted to become stronger, but that was to beat Sasuke or become Hokage. Now it was a natural thing he felt, a need to reach higher heights. Bardock said it was a Saiyan trait to want to be the strongest, how he got there, however, was up to him. The only way to be the strongest in his mind was to train until he dropped no shortcuts for the future strongest in the universe. So his training time being cut would be worse than death itself. "I apologize oh great honorable forefather. I wasn't going to actually attack you again, how preposterous."

"Hmm. You are stronger, yet you listen to the Supreme Kai. Why?" Elder Supreme Kai asked.

Naruto knew he had a long road ahead of him before he could reach the Supreme Kai's level of strength. Then again shin was a god, so it evened out."You got it all wrong geezer; I'm not as strong as Shin not even close."

Humming the Elder Kai walked around Naruto tapping him on his arms and legs doing a few circles before stopping in between Shin and Naruto. "Yes, you are. You lifted the sword, and your energy level far eclipses his. Did you not know or did they not tell you?

Shin watched as the old Kai placed a hand on his students head ready to jump in at a seconds notice. He had no idea if this Kai was still angry at the fact Naruto blasted him and if he was what he would do in retaliation. "Honorable Grandfather no disrespect but I can feel his energy, and it does not come close to mine. When it spiked in his attempt to remove the Z-sword before blowing it to bits, his strength came close but did not surpass my own."

"You are still young Shin. You may not feel it now, but you must have if you let a mortal stay on this planet." Elder Kai stated confidently. Setting a hand on Naruto's head feeling for the latent powers hidden inside the boy which his ability would let him unlock. "My ability is to unlock the sleeping powers of other people. That is what I am doing now. You have no need to worry about me exacting revenge upon the boy for his earlier assault."

Embarrassed at being caught Shin blushed.

"Latent powers?" Naruto asked bringing the attention back to him. "Are you going to make me stronger?"

"No, you would not gain anything from it. Everything you need you can access you just have to reach it."

About to retort Naruto was cut off by a massive power level radiating from the North. It was huge, like no other, he had felt before. "Can you guys feel it too?" he asked excitedly. That was what he wanted, a foe he could fight without the need to hold back. Kibito made an excellent training partner, but neither could go all out under the oppressive eye of the Supreme Mother Hen.

"Yes, it is coming from the north quadrant. Who could it be?" Kibito was shocked at the feeling. No mortal had ever come close to this sort of power except for Frieza. "Frieza! He is right next to whoever is putting out this much energy. What mortal would be dumb enough to fight him."

"If you fools would focus more you would notice that Frieza power is dropping rapidly," Bardock answered smirking. Leaning against one of the nearby trees he closed his eyes envisioning the last vision of the future he saw when he was alive. "My son has transformed into a Super Saiyan and will defeat Frieza."

"Don't be absurd. No Saiyan has ever come close to Frieza's power except for Naruto." Kibito said shooting down Bardock claims immediately. While compared to gods Frieza was not very strong. In the mortal world, he was one of the strongest in the universe.

"That's what you think fool, Frieza will pay for what he did to our race, and it will be at the hands of my sons." Bardock spat. The Kai's believed their Powers were unmatched but against a monster like Frieza or the might of a Super Saiyan, they would fall. Hidden away up here on their planets they felt energies from a distance failing to sense the real power. Even with Naruto they had gotten so used to thinking mortals were weaker than them they never looked too closely, it was a subconscious gesture, but it would one day bring about their destruction.

"I'm going to fight him," Naruto announced. He had overheard Bardock and Shin talking one night about the Legendary Super Saiyan and had decided years ago if one ever was to show again he would face them in battle. Fighting against the pinnacle of the Saiyan race would put him as the most powerful Saiyan who ever lived and if what Bardock said about the Super Saiyan being the strongest in the universe then it was a two for one Special.

"Naruto you're not ready for that kind of battle yet." Shin started. Half of him thought Naruto would lose, but the other half said that even twenty years in the future he still wouldn't want Naruto to leave the world of Kai. "Even if you were, once you leave I won't be able to return."

"Wait what? Not return, what do you mean by that Shin?" Naruto asked confused. Couldn't Shin or Kibito just teleport him back up here after he got done fighting Bardock's Super Saiyan son? Why wouldn't he be able to return?"

"When I first brought you to our planet you were just a baby. Now that you are grown your life force is higher and other deities will be able to feel you entering our world. The rules are unless it's necessary, only the dead can enter the land of Kai's." Shin explained sadly; he knew one day Naruto would leave their planet; it was the process of life. He just didn't expect it to be so soon; it seemed like only yesterday he was trying to get the little Saiyan to take his first steps.

"If I leave then I can't come back," Naruto whispered staring up at the sky. "I can't ever leave."

"One year," Shin announced mouth curling up into a smile. He didn't want Naruto to leave but the time where a bird flies from its nest always comes no matter how long the wait.

"One year? What are you talking about Shin?" Naruto inquired wondering what his teacher was talking about. The Elder Kai was still holding his head, and it was starting to get annoying.

"You will train for one more year then you will go face this Super Saiyan." Said Shin moving to set a hand on Bardock shoulder., reading the Saiyans mind looking for the location of his Sons home. "Hmm... Planet Earth never heard of it. Either way, that is where the Super Saiyan will be."

"It's true that I want to fight the Super Saiyan, but I don't want to leave you guys. You're the only family I have." Throughout his entire life, Ninja and Saiyan, the Supreme Kai had done more for him than anyone else, and he didn't want to repay that kindness by abandoning him.

"Be that as it may, there comes a time when every child must venture into the world. So this next year we will train you to the best of our abilities and see you off on the next saga of your life." Shin could already tell Naruto was getting excited at the prospect of fighting worthy foes due to his Saiyan heritage and knew he was making the right decision. He couldn't keep the boy trapped on this planet for the rest of his life when there was an entire Universe to explore. "With the honorable forefather help, I'm sure we can get you on par with Bardocks, Son before the years up."

"Who said I was going to help? You four are on your own." The Elder Kai declared stepping away from Naruto removing his hand. _"Not that my ability would help. He hasn't even come close to what strength he possesses now, no need to unlock the hidden power just yet."_

"Stingy old geezer," Naruto muttered sticking a tongue out at the Elder Kai. _"I get the same feeling from him as I did the third. Bet if I could still do my Harem No Jutsu he would help train me. Dirty old perverts are all the same."_

* * *

Next Chapter: Saiyan Vs Super Saiyan.

 **Leave Review with what you think and pairing Ideas, No harem only one girl.**

Couldn't find a map of the Dbz universe so if I got any planet locations wrong I apologize.


	3. Saiyan Vs Super Saiyan!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Dragonball Z

* * *

Far away from civilization the Z-fighters minus Goku waited for their friend to return home to Earth. The evil tyrant Frieza had been reconstructed as a cyborg and came to Earth along with his father looking for the Super Saiyan to exact his revenge. The emperor of the galaxy was met with a Super Saiyan welcome party just not the one he expected, Trunks a time traveling Saiyan had been the person to kill the Planet Trade Organization leaders.

Watching from the sidelines as the mysterious boy effortlessly murdered Frieza and his men the Earth's defenders and Vegeta were caught off guard as the deadly Super Saiyan smiled and told them to follow him if they wanted to see Goku when he landed. Leading them to the spot, he said Goku would land in three hours the mystery Saiyan offered drinks to the group as it would be a long wait.

"Hey, so where do you know my dad from anyway?" Gohan asked standing next to Krillin and Bulma, the only other two people out of their group who were comfortable taking the drinks the new Saiyan offered everyone.

"I've never had the honor of meeting him face to face. I only know him by reputation." Trunks answered a little uneasily. He had to be careful of what he said to the past Z-fighters. Even now coming back and changing the future was risky but it was the only chance they had against the Androids.

"So how did you guys plan this? How do you know he is going to be here in three hours?" Krillin asked popping open his can of grape soda. If they had never met then why were they all waiting out here with no guarantee Goku was going to show.

"Uhh well, sorry guys I can't tell you."

Stepping forward Vegeta growled lowly, pissed there was another person on this mudball who was stronger than him. It shouldn't have been possible. He was the Prince, an elite class warrior yet Kakarot a third class piece of scum and now this boy had surpassed him. "You can't? Well, I demand answers starting with who you are. Where does a boy like you get that kind of power?"

"When you defeated Frieza and that big guy with him you were a Super Saiyan right?" Gohan guessed, he was the only one who had seen his dad transform in the fight against Frieza. Piccolo had been unconscious from pushing Goku out of the way of a sneak attack Frieza sent after surviving the Spirit Bomb, and Krillin had died seconds after. The golden hair and aura this guy had were the same his dad did when he first transformed, so he had to be a Super Saiyan.

"Give me a break." Vegeta could deal with the boy having more power than him, but he was not a Super Saiyan it wasn't possible. Shoving his hands in the pockets of the god awful yellow pants the blue haired earth woman had given him so no one could see them clench in anger he glared at the half-breed son of Kakarot. "There are exactly two Saiyans left in the universe, myself and Kakarot three if we count you half-breed. Frieza saw to it that our race was all but wiped from existence. So there is no way he can be a Saiyan."

"He also doesn't have a tail."

"Right he doesn't have a tail either." Vegeta agreed, glad one of these idiotic humans had enough sense not to agree with whoever this stranger was. No one knew when Kakarot was coming back; the boy said he had never met the moron so how would he know? But here they all were standing around like a bunch of clowns talking like it was just another Tuesday with someone who had the power to kill Frieza. As much as he hated to admit it if the boy was violent they weren't going to fair much of chance against him in battle; it would be Namek all over again. Eyes widening it struck him. _"Wait, none of these earthlings would side with me even if I were right."_

"Who are you?" Trunks demanded jumping in front of his future father and friends transforming and unsheathing his sword.

Startled by the action all the Z-fighters got into their own fighting stances. Krillin and Gohan jumped in front of Bulma who wasn't a fighter, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha following their lead. Piccolo didn't move from his spot glancing out the corner of his eye at the new arrival. He was a few years older than Gohan and a little taller than Krillin having spiky black hair that went down to his neck and was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and pants with a red overcoat and yellow cape. A stark contrast to the purple hair and Capsule Corp jacket and jeans the Super Saiyan teen was wearing. _"They don't seem to know each other. So who is he?"_

Standing atop one of the larger rocks in the area Naruto stared down at the Super Saiyan of legend. "He's even stronger than I thought, This will be fun." Grinning widely he slowly floated down stopping in front of the sword wielding golden haired teenager. "So this is the power of a Super Saiyan. To be honest, I was expecting more from the strongest being in the universe. I guess the legends were wrong."

"Shut up and tell us who you are!" Vegeta roared flaring his energy angrily. Dammit who was this clown? First Frieza and his father, then the supposed second Super Saiyan and now this guy. What, was it come to earth day today?

"My name is Naruto, and I am here to fight the Super Saiyan, so if the rest of you would please go away, I would appreciate it greatly. Thank you." Naruto said not moving his eyes away from what was going to be his greatest opponent. He had spent his entire life training, and now he would get to test his strength against the strongest fighter in the universe. "Now, are you ready Super Saiyan?"

"Hey! We never agreed to leave, and we aren't going to." Yamcha shouted hiding how terrified he was of the situation. What kind of power did this kid have if he wanted to fight a Super Saiyan?

"Yamcha's right, and I don't have any reason to fight you." Trunks didn't want to fight in front of Gohan's friends again. If any of them saw his techniques they might begin to piece things together, and that was dangerous for the timeline.

"Reason? To see who is the strongest, that's the only reason you need. If you are a Super Saiyan that is." Naruto taunted unwrapping his tail from his waist shocking the Z-fighters. "If that isn't enough then I'm sure there is something I could do that would get your blood pumping. Maybe, beat on your human friends a little?"

"Guys he has a tail." Krillin Stammered staring at Naruto's tail, flashbacks of Goku's and Vegeta's Great Ape transformation bombarding his mind. Those things were true monsters, and now they might have another to deal with.

"Vegeta didn't you just say Goku, and you were the only Saiyans left?" Bulma whispered. The last two times a Saiyan had come to earth it resulted in her friends dying and this time, Goku wasn't here to help fight.

"Everyone Calm down," Piccolos ordered his gruff voice startling some of the jumpier fighters. "This boy may be Saiyan, but he isn't like Nappa and Raditz. He won't attack us."

"Oh yeah, you want to bet green bean. If you guys don't get lost so, I can fight the Super Saiyan then I won't be held responsible for what happens to you." Naruto scowled at the tall green man. How did he know he wasn't going to attack? Staring into the green aliens eyes Naruto looked for any sign of red. Letting out a breath when he didn't see any. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing the Sharingan again, that Kekkai Genkai was such a cheat.

Piccolo ignored the threat. He felt no evil intentions coming from the boy, so it was obviously a bluff. "Then do it already."

"No don't do it! Piccolo will you stop egging him on." Krillin shouted, he really didn't want to fight anymore Saiyans.

"Doesn't matter if a fight with a Super Saiyan is what he wants then I'll be happy to deliver." Charging Naruto Trunks swung his sword slicing air as Naruto back flipped away. Whoever this Naruto was he couldn't have known who he was which meant he was here for Goku and fighting this boy might affect Goku's already deteriorating health.

"Yes! Show me the power of a Super Saiyan! Leaf Whirlwind!" Flying at Trunks Naruto flipped into an ax kick missing as the Super Saiyan disappeared. Ducking under another sword slash from behind him he spun on his hands kicking both feet out into Trunks stomach sending the future halfling flying back following up with a volley fo energy blast Which Trunks stopped with his own. Vanishing again the two collided in air trading punches and sword slashes.

"I can't believe it; he's actually doing it. Fighting a Super Saiyan and winning." Gohan was amazed watching the two fight. The power Naruto was putting out was definitely lower than Trunks, yet he was dodging each attack like he knew it was coming.

"Don't be naive Gohan, neither are going all out. This battle is just getting started." Piccolo told his student and first friend. Even though he was equally impressed by the boy keeping up with someone of Frieza's caliber.

Flying between energy blast, Naruto frowned at the power radiating off them. This was too easy which meant the purple haired boy was holding back. Growling he vanished in a burst of speed appearing in front of the Super Saiyan Teen sending a flurry of punches and kicks connecting like gunshots on the boy's body. Grabbing his leg Naruto spun around chucking his opponent towards the ground. "Stop holding back. I didn't come all this way to play!

Righting himself, Mid-air Trunks frowned as he heard the call from above. He was holding back that was true, but not by much and this other Saiyan was keeping up without transforming. Throwing his hands up he began charging his remaining energy. "I'll end this in one shot."

Sensing what the other Saiyan was doing Naruto set one hand at chest height aiming at the ball of light forming in Trunks hands."So the fights over already. How disappointing."

"Everyone get back!" Piccolo yelled flying farther away from the battle. Following their friend each of the other fighters moved farther away all except for Vegeta. The Saiyan prince stayed rooted in his spot gritting his teeth at the battle going on above him. This was preposterous, a Super Saiyan that wasn't him or Kakarot and another who was able to keep up with the legendary transformation. Why? Why wasn't he this powerful? He was the prince of all Saiyans.

"Take this! Buster Cannon!" Letting loose a massive ball of energy from both his palms Trunks put everything he had behind the attack. No matter how strong this Naruto was no one but the androids could stand against the might of a Super Saiyan not even Frieza stood a chance.

Condensing his energy into a small bluish-white sphere an insane grin split Naruto's face. He could feel the power of the attack coming at him and this time, the Super Saiyan wasn't holding back. Heart racing he pushed more energy into his attack, this was it; he would finally face the true might of a Super Saiyan. Throwing his arm forward he hurled his attack like a baseball. "Show me Super Saiyan. Show me your Legendary Power! Spirit Cannon!"

Watching in awe, emotions from terror to amazement crossed the Z-fighters face as the energy blast grew closer to each other. "Ha, that Naruto fellow may be strong, but even he can't win against a Super Saiyan. Look how small his attack is compared to mystery boy's." Krillin cheered. Mystery boy had beaten Frieza no way was anyone but Goku capable of a feat like that.

"Shut up Cueball." Vegeta snapped landing next to the group. He had stayed as long as he could to watch the fight up close, but even he had to move away lest he be vaporized by the two attacks. He recognized Naruto's last attack before the child even yelled the name. "The Super Saiyan lost."

"What! Are you blind Vegeta look at those attacks. Naruto's is downright puny." Yamcha pointed at the sky agreeing with Krillin. No way was Naruto's little ball going to stop the massive attack mystery boy sent at him.

"Ignorant clowns! You think I want to admit that the pinnacle of power for my race is about to be beaten. HUH! Because I don't but if any of you half-wits actually bothered to focus on the fight instead of staring like a bunch of slack-jawed morons you would see Naruto's attack has more energy just condensed into a smaller form." Vegeta explained.

"Wow, you can tell all that just by looking at it?" Gohan couldn't feel that much power from the small blue ball Naruto threw and looking around at his friends he doubted they other could either.

"No, you've seen this technique before haven't you?" Piccolo asked receiving a stiff nod in return from the irritated Prince. "Well, are you going to tell us where you saw it?"

"Later but if I'm right then it's no surprise that the child can stand against a Super Saiyan," Vegeta muttered shielding his eyes as the attacks collided and Trunks Buster Cannon imploded shaking the earth itself forcing the fighters to rise into the air, Yamcha carrying Bulma.

At Ground Zero of the explosion Naruto floated above the ground breathing heavily. He had put almost all his strength into his Spirit Cannon and still he barely won the brief struggle that ensued when the two attacks met each other. Staring down at the lilac haired boy laying face down in the large crater their battle had formed he slowly lowered himself down grabbing the boy. Flying them both out of the crater he was greeted by six more fighters all staring him down. Laughing weakly he tossed the beaten Super Saiyan to the green man giving his last words before collapsing. "As much as I would like to fight all of you, I'm beat."

Catching the young Saiyan Piccolo held out an arm to stop Gohan from approaching the downed fighter. "Careful Gohan."

"But Piccolo you said he wasn't dangerous." Gohan reminded his moving closer to the downed fighter trying to get a better look.

Snatching his halfling student back by the nape of his neck Piccolo set him down behind him. "That was before I knew he could defeat a Super Saiyan. He may not have evil intentions, but it's obvious he loves to fight. Enough about him, Krillin give our Mystery Super Saiyan a Senzu Bean."

"Right." Reaching into his Gi the bald monk pulled out the small bag of Senzu beans he got from Korin before coming to help fight Frieza. Dropping one of the Miracle beans into the purple haired boy's mouth shaking the kid's shoulder waking him up long enough to swallow the healing food. "Let's give him some room."

Sitting up as his wounds were healed instantly Trunks groaned looking around at the faces of the dead looking at him. Oh, yea he had traveled back in time beat Frieza then fought another Saiyan. "Dammit, I lost."

"That's right you did. Now, how long till Goku gets here? Piccolo asked.

"He should be here any second now." Trunks answered checking his watch. Not five seconds later a space pod flew overhead smashing into the ground dozens of yards away. "That should be him now."

* * *

 _Three Years from now on May 12th at Ten AM two Androids will attack an Island Nine miles South West of South City."_ Naruto filed that thought away for later. He had woken up minutes before, his Ninja training forcing him to keep silent and still as not to alert the others around him of his awakening. Listening in on the conversation he had heard the one called Piccolo explain that the mysterious boy he fought had been a time traveler who had come back to change the future he lived in from diabolical androids that were even stronger than a Super Saiyan. He didn't pay much attention until the green man said those five words, the earth was of no consequence to him as he wasn't planning to stick around. He played the hero in his last life, and while he wasn't sure how to explain his arrival in this world he figured he had been reincarnated or something similar to that. This life was for him to live as he wanted, and if saving the earth just so happened to coincide wth him fighting stronger enemies then he guessed sticking around wouldn't be so bad.

"What about Naruto? Should we wake him up now that Goku is here?" Krillin asked already reaching for a Senzu bean. If the boy was violent, he was sure Goku could put him in his place.

"Yea, do it Krillin I want to see if he really is as strong as a Super Saiyan," Goku told his best friend, giddily. Since he arrived, he had heard of the amazing fight he had missed by seconds between the Future Trunks and this new Saiyan who came out of nowhere called Naruto. Anyone who could fight a Super Saiyan and win was bound to be super strong.

"Don't bother he's been up for the past few minutes we've been talking," Piccolo said smirking as Naruto shot up with a look of shock on his face.

"How did you know I was awake green man," Naruto demanded jumping to his feet pointing at the Namekian Warrior. What did the alien gain by letting him listen to their conversation? "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because if what the boy from the future said is true we are going to need all the help we can get in the battle against these androids."

"I never agreed to help you. Earth isn't my home so why should I care what happens to it." Of course, Naruto was bluffing again; no way was he going to pass up the chance to fight stronger opponents.

"You're bluffing," Piccolo said once again enjoying the shocked look on Naruto's face. The boy was a Saiyan and if he learned anything about the endangered race from watching Goku over the years it was that Saiyans loved to fight powerful opponents. Always looking for the next unbeatable foe to battle.

Grumbling Naruto ignored the aliens smug look deciding to focus on Goku. Looking at the man despite the odd choice of clothing he could definitely see the resemblance to Bardock. The only difference between the father and son duo was Bardock scars as far as he could see. Floating into the air he faltered slightly his energy still a little low from fighting.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought you wanted to fight me?" Goku complained, He wanted to see how strong the other Saiyan was.

"Pssh, I do Goku but not now. I heard all about your little heart virus, and I'm not fighting you if you're not one hundred percent." Naruto said landing back on the ground. He would have to wait a few more minutes before trying to leave again. _"I haven't been this tired since Kibito, and I sparred while Shin was away."_

"Well if you're going to help us fight the androids like Piccolo said then you should stick around. Training with us would be more helpful than training alone." Goku's said holding out a hand to the young kid. If he stayed on earth for the three years, they could fight after his disease went away.

"Yea Goku is right the more, the merrier. You can stay at Capsule Corp we have more than enough room." Bulma offered. She was a genius after all and having one of the strongest fighters in the world live with her was sure to keep away any unsavory androids from getting to her.

"Umm... are you sure that's a good idea Bulma?" Yamcha whispered, this kid had just flown in here and attacked them, and now she wanted to give him a place to live. Not to mention the boy was Saiyan, sure Goku and future boy were alright, but every other Saiyan they came across had been a complete ass hole and tried to kill them.

"Yeah, I mean Piccolo said he wasn't bad, and the big guy is usually right about this kind of stuff," Bulma assured her longtime boyfriend. Walking up to the Saiyan child she smiled. "Come on, Naruto you said it was. If you are a Saiyan, then you're probably starving after a big fight."

 _"I am hungry."_ Naruto thought as his stomach growled. Catching Vegeta's eyes on him Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Prince chuckling at the look he got in return. If training for the androids wasn't going to take up all his time he might have to pull a few pranks on the prince. Arrogant temes always had the best reactions. Sasuke and Neji confirmed that theory years ago.

Scowling at the laughing boy Vegeta replayed the two younger Saiyans fight in his mind. They were both strong as were all Saiyans but that last move Naruto had used could have only been taught to him by one person, and that person should have died when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. "I'll have to keep and eye on the boy."

"Vegeta come on everyone's leaving, you don't want to get left behind!"

"Shut up Kakarot!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Three Years of Training Begins! A New Transformation?

 **Leave Review with what you think and Pairing Idea. Top three as of now are:**

 **Tights**

 **Zangya**

 **Vados**

If you want to see what Naruto clothes look like, look up Beats third outfit with the cape from his second. And his hair is a shorter version of Goku SSj4 style.


End file.
